Xiani
Xiani (Xivonaki: ) is a religion based on the teaching of the ancient Ixanian prophets before the colonization of Ixania in 337 BC, and during the Seven Centuries' War (113 BC–624 AD). Today, Xiani is one of the largest religions in the world and Ixania's state religion. However, it is also the most dangerous religion in the world as well as the most villified. Centered around the death god, Xauti, Xiani teaches the belief that mankind is inherently evil, and was created by Xauti to act out evil deeds and actions. The world Xiani ("Faith in Xauti") has long described the religion followed by the majority of Ixanians. The life goal of a Xianioki (a follower of Xiani) is to collect enough "blood tribute" for Xauti throughout their by the time of their death, so as to enter the afterlife. This blood tribute is ecumalated through murder, rape, thief and other crimes that in Ixania are permitted. The religious text of Xiani known as the Xantana, outlining all of Xauti's commandments, promises, deeds, and thoughts, and also serves as a guide to how an Ixanian must live his or her life, such as how to dress, groom, and behave. A number of poetic collections and works of hierology are also found in the Xantana. Known for continued practice of human sacrifice and ritualized murder of children and slaves, Xiani has been classed as a religion of hate by the United Nations and most of its members, who have outlawed the practice of Xiani in their lands. Compared to other religions in the world, Xiani is one of the oldest in recorded history predating both Christianity and Islam, and with more than two thousand years of continued pratice and belief. The Tazen of Ixania is viewed as the symbolic head of the religion by the Xiani priesthood, serving as Xauti's chosen champion on the earth. Principles The core belief of Xiani is that a sole god known as Xauti created the universe and mankind. According to the religion, Xauti created mankind to serve as warriors, placing evil and hate into the hearts of men and spreading them across the earth to wage war in his name. In doing so, each man and woman was to earn what was known as blood tribute to prove their alligence to Xauti and their willingness to kill in his name as was expected of them, and earn their place in the afterlife, known as n/a. As such, Xiani holds to the belief that mankind is inherently evil, evidenced by its inability to work toward peace or commit acts of crime during said peace. As such, adherents to Xiani are not restrained by certain morals or principles, and are instead encouraged to hate and to murder. Afterlife Condemnation Other religions Practice Xianic ethics and law Rites and sexuality Birth and childhood The life of a Xianioki is greatly recorded a wash with many rites and rituals. Upon birth, the child's name is recorded in a book known as the Xol Tana, a list containing all the names and history of the house members, and all knowledge related to the book's family. Songs of praise are sung in the child's honor to signal the addition of another member to Xauti's household. After a ritual cleansing, the child is handed over to his or her father, who takes part in the cleansing and the intitial rite ceremonies, and is thus deemed clean enough to hold the child. The child is given their faith name by a priest who consults the parents on the matter right after the birth of the child. Their faith name is recorded into the Xol Tana as well, and serves as their second name shared only with family members. Upon reaching the age of 13, the child undergoes a second ritual, one of adulthood and a major event attented to be the whole family. If two children are close in age, the younger one may be allowed to share in the ceremony. At the event, the child takes on their second faith name, one of their chosing, which serves as the name they may share with their clan and family, but reserve when in the presence of another clan or foreigners. Additionally, they design their personal vak, which shall identify them within their family and clan. From that point on, they are considered adults by their religion, family, and government, and may be treated as such. They possess an increased level of free will in their family's home, but are still subject to the rulings of the family's elder council of men. The continuation of the adulthood ceremony is when the child is led to a nearby temple where they are to make known their ascenion into adulthood to the temple's high priest. From there, they are taken to the temple bath house and cleansed by a priestess while a nearby priest recites passages from the Xantana. This water is filtered daily, and the process is the same regardless of the child's sex. Outside of the bath house, the head of the family takes a drop of blood from the child and places it in the family's record book, placed nexted to their name along with all of the others members who have been apart of the family. The action symbolizes the child's offical membership into the family. Marriage Main article: Marriage in Xiani Marriage in Xiani is a complex matter, centered around a single patriarch, often the eldest male of the family, and the eldest sons, uncles, and husbands that are apart of the household, and make up the elder council that governs the affairs of the household. A marriage group often consists of two to three men, and any number of women, who form a N/A. The oldest of men is elected to serve as the patriarch, regardless of his wishing to be one or not. The men are the undisputed leaders of the household and the marriage, with the eldest women serving as advisors on family matters, and expenses and needs. Women also serve to aid in the managing of particularly large households, with the average family practicing Xiani having upwards to 15 to 25 members. Adultry is heavily frowned upon in Xiani, and death for both parties is carried out immediately upon discovery of the infidelity. If children are produced as a result of the affair, the men may choose what to do with the woman, with common rulings ranging from allowing her to live and care for the children, albiet in exile, to killing her upon successful delievery of the offspring, or sacrificing the child and killing the mother. For those born out of wedlock, the stigma is less extreme and often ignored as one of the core tenets of Xiani is the proliferation of desendants. Childless marriages are heavil demonized, especially so if it is discovered that the couple or group decide to delibrately forego the conceving of children. Sexuality Main article: Sexuality in Xiani Healthy sexual activities are encouraged in Xiani, especially so if children are born as a result. However, "fruitless" pracitices are greatly frowned upon universally, most notable being that of homosexuality. While the act of homosexuality is encouraged during one's youth, especially in women, so as to perform better for men with multiple wives; upon reaching adulthood, the act itself is villified, with young adults expected to marry and cease homosexual relationships, which is done very willingly by young Xianioki. and relationships are greatly encouraged in Xiani, seen as a way of preparing youth for marriage in adulthood. Studies carried out in Ixania and other areas with large Xiani populations, have shown that such relationships produced longer and happier relationships. Male and female homosexuality is tolerated to an extent in which before adulthood such action is tolerated and considered healthy. However, after the adulthood ceremony, the expectation for them to marry results in a heavy stigma being attached to those that continue to practice homosexuality. They are expected to build families and lead warriors, and thus need to act the part. By full adulthood, tolerance for homosexual Xianioki has reached its end, and such men and women are looked down upon even by the most thoughtful of their fellow worshippers. Bisexuality has a lesser stigma to it, as it carries the chance for producing a child in the process. However, unlike with men where homosexuality and bisexuality are rejected and demonized, female bisexuality is tolerated as a form of femenine bonding, unrelated to sexual or romantic interests, but friendship. Lesbians often use bisexuality as an excuse to hide their true sexual orientation, to avoid the public shunning and potential execution. Contraception is not considered a taboo in Xiani, so long as the spouses are aware of it and have agreed with such actions, and also if it does not hamper the man or woman's fertility or ability to concieve in the future. Contraception is widely accepted as giving birth to a child when the family isn't ready for it would damage family happiness and unity, which would harm Xiani, which in turn is an unforgivable sin and offense. Abortion is universially frowned upon, and punished accordingly. Only when the mother's life is at risk will the family be consulted on the matter and given the choice to save or abort the child. Under all other circumstances, rape and incest included (and neither considered crimes in Xiani), the child's life must be spared. Death Holidays Organization History Background Foundation Expansion Text Contemporary issues Category:Honorable Union of Ixania Category:Xiani